The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of janitorial cleaning machines and more specifically relates to power-driven cleaning machine for use with a formulated disinfecting agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the majority of Americans, household chores are a fact of life. Chores such as cleaning and taking out the garbage are necessary to be able to remain living in the same location for very long. If chores are neglected long enough, the end result is much more expensive than if they had been performed all along. Frequent chores are also necessary in order to make a home or place of business presentable to friends or customers. When the necessary chores of cleaning are continually neglected, an individual tends to not have many friends and a business tends to lose its customers. There is however, a secondary reason for cleaning. As our modern societies become more advanced, travel becomes more available to the citizens of other countries, and diseases that were never known before in this country become more commonplace. The cost of healthcare in this country is high and disease from the lack of cleanliness is avoidable. Many families understand the importance of cleanliness and the vast majority of business people understand the negative impact on business when cleanliness is neglected. With large amounts of traffic going through these establishments every day, most of them have to employ a full time janitorial staff in order to maintain cleanliness in each portion of the building. In both homes and particularly public accommodations, keeping a clean bathroom is of the utmost concern.
The one room in the home where people shower or bathe, brush their teeth, shave, apply make-up and undergo other personal grooming tasks; the bathroom is continuously accessed throughout the day by family members and guests. Additionally, the bathroom houses that most necessary of items: the toilet. Because so much time is spent in the bathroom, conscientious people undergo simple steps to ensure a healthy and clean bathroom environment. Regularly scrubbing the toilet bowl, scouring the sink, and washing the floor can help reduce the spread of germs and bacteria in the bathroom and can facilitate a pleasant, sanitary atmosphere. Hospitals, medical establishments, and restaurants especially are under the microscope. It is very unappetizing to go the washroom in a restaurant and find it filthy. It raises questions about the safety of the kitchen environment. It would be a contradiction to have filthy bathrooms in a hospital environment where people are supposed to be getting healed. Both household and professional cleaners would attest that completely cleaning a bathroom is an arduous, time-consuming process, and an expensive one for businesses who have to hire janitorial staffs. Labor intensity and the cost of cleaning are two variables that can be reduced to benefit a business or an organization. An innovation that could significantly reduce these factors is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,808 to Richard D Kildow; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0312390 to Mark C. Schwei; and U.S. Pat. No. 2013/0133702 to John H. Reid. This art is representative of cleaning machines. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a janitorial cleaning machine should provide power scrubbing and efficient disinfection, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable rapid cleaner and disinfecting system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.